Objection!
by JayKuro
Summary: Izaya Orihara finds himself under control by a gang of kids that just want to beat him up - or even kill him. He then gets rescued by a certain Fortissimo and gets to know the stranger before they even introduce themselves. They then realize the feelings they had for each other. A Shizaya fic! Rated M for language and most likely smut in the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

So This is my first fanfic of Shizaya. I wanted it to be longer, but I want to see how many reviews and stuff I receive before I write the next chapter. uwu~

Until then!

* * *

"So, Mr. Informant, feel high-minded now?" Hissed a brunette male - about the age between 18 or 25. Izaya couldn't tell. Dusk had set across the city and prevented any light shed in the darkened alley that he found himself laying in. He inhaled dust and coughed it out. His only reply was a snarky grin that only caused a foot in his stomach. He winced, but refused to expose any sign of weakness.

"I have every right to be as I am. If YOU were to be as high-minded as I, your brain will deteriorate faster than it regularly should." He took another hit to the stomach, grunting in pain. Crimson liquid fell from his lips that remained in that obnoxious grin.

"Shut the fuck up!" The boy scowled. Another kid from the large gang stepped up and spoke out. "Maybe if we knock the shit out of his brains, his attitude oughtta change." Others cheered with agreement. Izaya protested as he squirmed against the coarse ropes that bit into his skin. They closened in around the raven, chanting threats and smacking their weapons against their hands.

Izaya shut his eyes, there was nothing else he could do now. He just had to take what was coming to him now. He loved them all, though. He couldn't hate the beloved humans that spat at him and beat him. It was the masochism inside of him that was pleasured by this treatment. He heard the first hit, and audible grunts and shouts. His eyes fluttered open to see the gang thrown around the alley, a fairly large man standing before that panted tiredly. Izaya could feel himself be abruptly picked up and swung over a broad shoulder. He was unable to see the man, but it reeked of cigarettes and perspiration. "Thank you.." He managed to grunt out before his eyes grew heavy and his body fell limp against the body that held him.


	2. Chapter 2

Izaya was awoken to the mental alarm he professionally made up himself. He tried to open his eyes, but a velvety cloth bound them shut rather tightly. His head ached and his stomach clenched with every squirm he made. The raven struggled against what felt like a leather belt keeping his hands trapped behind him. The object he lay on was soft and smelled of ciggarettes.

Little light shined through the dark blindfold, notifying him that at least it was day time. He squirmed off of the soft surface and onto a carpeted floor. The smooth leather of his shoes made awkward sounds as they scuffed against the carpet. With little moves, Izaya walked around the room, putting a leg in front of him when he felt like the was about to run into something. When he did, he'd turn around and let his bony hands linger along the surface. He guessed it was a plain old room. There was a night table by what he figured was a bed, along with a dresser across the room and a window with open blinds.

Suddenly he heard the rattling of a doorknob and quickly rolled onto the bed, trying to mimic the position he woke up in. The door squeaked open, followed by the sound of feet sequentially skidding across the carpet.

Izaya tried to ignore the presence, but felt a large hand wrap across his thin neck and squeeze tightly. The raven gasped, but submerged his fear into a devious grin.

"Going to kill me already? I'm guessing you already know me, seeing as though people usually don't take captives they don't know. Why don't.." He gasped for a breath. "..You chat with me before you take away my life?" Izaya chuckled weakly, feeling the hand upon his neck start to hesitate and loosen. He was pushed back into the comfort of the bed and then inhaled deeply to regain the oxygen he lost.

"Why should I let you talk? I don't fucking care what you have to say." Said the presence. The voice was deep and husky, and very recognizable. Izaya just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Well you should. You have a person at your will, bound and blind. You can do anything you want. Why not get to know your captivee?"

Shizuo's eyebrows furrowed as he watched Izaya use his face to push himself upright. That grin never seemed to escape his face.

Izaya felt the presence make the bed sink beside him. The scent of cigarettes grew stronger. He wanted to gag. The presence impatiently ushered him to speak.

"Izaya Orihara, informant, 24..." He paused, hearing the other breathe. "Shinjuku is my city.. but I prefer coming to Ikebukoro. All the fun happens here."

"And what do you mean by 'fun'?" The voice growled.

"Well, I love humans. Seeing them in different circumstances and seeing how they react is the most amusing thing a man like me can watch. Then there's Simon and Shizu-chan, being inhumane and unpredictable who try to get in my way. Put it all together onto one game board, and you have a game of a god - controlling everyone by just a simple move of a pawn. It's so fun!" He exclaimed, falling back onto the bed and bursting into a fit of laughter. He could feel the presence beside him get angered by the speach. The man huffed.

"So... who's this 'Shizu-chan'? Tell me about this person." Shizuo said. He was curious to hear Izaya's point of view on him.

"Shizu-chan is my favorite toy. I knew him back in high school, where I'd play games with him. Sicking gangs on him was like getting hungry lions to attack a chunk of raw meat. But that raw meat was spoiled, and usually took out the lions with ease. I hate Shizu-chan. Talking about him really irks me. Can I move on?"

Shizuo allowed this for once.

All day, Izaya spilled vague stories about his hobbies and the humans he liked to mess with the most. He had almost slipped up and exposed himself being Kanra, but quickly changed the subject when he was asked to repeat himself. Izaya grew bored of talking about himself. As cocky and complacent as he was, talking for hours was tiring and annoying. He told the man to talk about himself, and he fell for it. Shizuo spoke about him having a famous brother, what he liked eat- Shizuo's stomach growled. Izaya's did in reply.

Without a word, Shizuo left the room to get something. Izaya frowned when the bed stopped sinking and the smell of cigarettes went faint.

Just minutes later, the smell came back. The bed sunk again, and the raven could detect the presence had food.

"So you're going to eat in front of me? How rude." Izaya teased. The presence huffed.

Shizuo had come back with a small box of Botan rice candy. Izaya smelled the orange-lemon snack from the stranger's breath. The other told him to open his mouth, but he refused.

"Just open your damn mouth if you want to eat!" Shizuo grunted, rubbing the piece of candy against Izaya's lips. He raven hesitated, but opened his mouth and allowed the sweet to be dropped into his mouth. It was disgustingly sweet, but the informant was starving. Anything was okay to at least settle his stomach.

The candy was split equally between the two; three for Shizuo, and three for Izaya.

The last piece of candy was put in between Izaya's lips. Shizuo accidentally touched the raven's soft, thing lips and jerked away quickly. Izaya raised a brow as he parted his lips to allow the candy into his mouth.

"Something wrong?" The informant said, licking the left over sugar left around his mouth. His lips looked moist and soft-

Shizuo shook his head and stood up, scoffing violently.

"I'm leaving. Don't do anything stupid because I'll be back in an hour."

The blond groaned and slammed the door behind him, quickly pushing his couch in front of the door frame to his room where Izaya sat in confusion.

Shizuo had a hard-on. Just by seeing Izaya lick his lips.

Fuck. 


End file.
